


Lullaby

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, before 5th palace, nth very big, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Akira Kurusu. Leader of the phantom thieves. Top student. Barista extraordinaire.Sleep deprived to heck and back.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Have ya'll heard Yusuke sing because god is it heavenly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wGKtWMiVbk
> 
> Inspired by this beautiful pic   
> http://fara-arts.tumblr.com/post/161695927586/so-we-laugh-about-its-high-noon-but-listen

Akira Kurusu. Leader of the phantom thieves. Top student. Barista extraordinaire. 

Sleep deprived to heck and back. 

It'd been a few days since Morgana had left to do who knows what. The team had been on the case consistently, which was why they were gathered on the roof of the school this morning. "Dude, you're not looking so good" Ryuji remarked. 

"Sojiro's been feeding you, hasn't he?" Ann asked, holding out her cup of potato sticks to Akira, to which he politely declined.

Makoto pressed her hand to his forehead. "Your temperature's normal...ish" she said. "As normal as an overworked student gets" she said as her brows furrowed. 

"Guys I'm fine" Akira droned, stifling a yawn. "We should be heading back" he said, hopping off the table. He swayed a little as he stood, Ann nearly dropping her snack as she reached out for him. 

"I'm ok" he said, pressing a hand to his forehead. He took a moment more, dazing into space while the rest made their way to the door, their eyes never really leaving Akira. 

"You sure you're okay?" Ryuji asked. The rest looked at their leader with concerned gazes as well. Akira shook his head, snapping out of it. 

"Good as ever" he said, managing a half smile as well. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed them out the door. 

* * *

There was a certain skill you gained when you've chosen to become an artist. Yusuke had mastered this skill. 

He observed their leader whenever he was in the vicinity. Whether it was out of habit or concern or something else, Yusuke couldn't quite put his finger on. He stared at the harsh bags under Akira's eyes against the paleness of his face. He studied Akira's posture, more slouched than it usually was, as if something was weighing him down. Ironic since he didn't have a cat in his bag anymore. He noticed an intense smell of strong coffee whenever Akira spoke. 

He was sleep deprived. Yusuke was unsurprisingly well versed in that field. Art never sleeps, after all. Especially when Madarame was your teacher. 

"Let us part ways" he suggested when they were having their usual meeting in Akira's room. Makoto took the signal immediately and nodded. She picked up her things and stood up. Ann didn't take long to catch on either. She dragged a confused Ryuji out of the room. 

"I'll be watching, Inari" Futaba beamed, a knowing look in her eyes. Sometimes, their neighbourhood hacker could be quite scary. 

Akira stared, squinting his eyes, confused. "I never said..." 

Yusuke moved their usual table out of the way and pulled Akira toward his bed. It was as soft as a cheap mattress got, but it was a bed all the same. 

"Yusuke I don't need sleep--" 

"I'm afraid I must object to that, leader." 

"Yusuke?" he pushed Akira down onto the bed, and did his best to tuck him in. 

"Sleep." 

"Yusuke.." Akira sighed. "I don't need--" 

"Sleep." Yusuke commanded, once more. 

"...I can't." Akira admitted, softly. 

"Why not?" 

Akira wasn't sure if revealing so much would hinder the team. What if they thought less of him? What if they thought he wasn't capable enough? What if they all ditched him? They were all very real possibilities. "I'm not tired" he muttered. 

"Once, Madarame made all his pupils, including me, work for two weeks straight. It was hell. Sleep deprivation is hell." Yusuke said in his quiet, deep voice. "I've memorized a face painted with those signs far too well. You need sleep." he said once more. 

Akira didn't know what to say to that. For some weird art kid, Yusuke was extremely perceptive. Or maybe, it was _because_ he was a strange art kid that he was so unusually perceptive. 

"Morgana..." Akira started, but his voice died in his throat along with his guts. 

"Ah, you miss him. As do we." Akira nodded. 

"He'd help me sleep, most times." 

"May I ask how?" 

"...Confidential." He said. It wasn't much personal, more embarrassing to admit. 

"I'll respect that." Yusuke said as he put a finger to his chin. He thought, deeply. "I've heard lullabies sometimes work. Would you like me to sing to you?" 

"...Sure" had he ever heard Yusuke sing before? This would be a first. 

Yusuke took a deep breath and he sang, quietly, but in a such a small space, every word he sang echoed. It was a song he'd heard one of the older pupils sing before. He never quite got the lyrics until he was a little older, but the tune enchanted him all the same. It was a song about waves and loneliness and seeking. Yusuke sang with such passion and gentleness that Akira couldn't help but be captivated by his angelic voice.

Soon, Akira's eyes felt heavier and heavier, and they closed shut. Yusuke looked down at his leader, his partner in crime. His friend.

He pulled those huge glasses off him gingerly and placed them at the side. His fingers caressed Akira's hair, parting it in a way that looked most pleasing to the eye. He got up from his seat, but found his hand stuck in Akira's grip.

It wasn't a very strong grip, but he interlaced their fingers all the same. And Yusuke smiled as he placed his head beside Akira's and thought, maybe a nap on this beautiful day wouldn't be a waste of a day at all.

It would be just perfect.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a pun  
> HC Akira plays with Morgana's cat paws when he gets too anxious to sleep. Morgana knows but he doesn't mind since it helps Akira calm down. Akira finds this super un-gentleman-thief like and keeps it under wraps.


End file.
